Distancia
by JuHinamori
Summary: A.U. - Edward y Winry llevan varios años de noviazgo, pero tendrán que aprender a vivir separados un año luego de estar prácticamente juntos toda su vida... [PAUSADO]
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA ! dije que tenía ideas para una fic... pues ES ESTA XD... y esta vez es de FMA (L) mi anime favorito ^^**

 **La semana que viene les dejo el primer capítulo ^^**

 **[FULLMENTAL ALCHEMIST NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Winry despertó y lo primero que vio fue el reloj. Demonios, ya era tarde, se había quedado dormida. Salió de la cama de un salto y se hizo una rápida coleta mientras se miraba en el espejo que tenía en su pequeña habitación, se cambió a la velocidad de la luz y se metió en el baño. Ese día no era un día cualquiera en la universidad. Era su PRIMER día.

Cuando pasó por la cocina se pensó más de una vez en hacerse un té o tomar rápidamente un vaso de jugo de naranja… pero ya se había lavado los dientes. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar su mochila y las llaves.

Bueno… en realidad no es el primer día de universidad, era más bien un… "curso de ingreso"… de esos a los que tienes que ir dos semanas, sacrificar horas de sueño y además estudiar. Si, estudiar, porque además Winry y todos sus futuros compañeros tenían que rendir un examen de ingreso. Luego de aprobar dicho examen, iría oficialmente a su PRIMER DÍA de Universidad.

La rubia estaba nerviosa, y se le notaba, iba a ser una entre millones aspirantes a futuros ingenieros… sus nervios eran evidentes, hasta en su forma de caminar, y eso que no llevaba calzado incómodo, no señor, tenía unas zapatillas comunes y corrientes, perfectas para caminar en el campus de esa Universidad.

 _Edward se pondrá como loco cuando vea todo esto -_ pensó.

Edward.

Su novio.

Llevaban saliendo con el titulo de _novios_ unos tres años. Pero se conocían desde que ambos eran dos enanos que se la pasaban chapoteando en el río que quedaba cerca de la casa de la abuela Pinako en el verano. Pero ahora, después de estar prácticamente toda su vida juntos... ahora… ahora ese amor de toda la vida tendría que superar una prueba difícil:

 _DISTANCIA_

Ella sentía algo en el pecho cuando se acordaba del día en el que Edward le dijo que quería que ella viajara con él y su hermano Al para conocer el mundo; porque justo ese día ella rechazó esa invitación y le dijo a su novio que tenía planeado irse a vivir a Ciudad Central para estudiar Ingeniería. Ese mismo día ambos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no largarse a llorar.

-Disfrutemos este verano. Porque nos espera un año duro – esas palabras habían salido de la boca de Ed. Y se habían quedado grabadas.

Se sentía frustrada porque no había terminado el verano y ella ya estaba totalmente instalada en Ciudad Central…

Winry entró al salón de la facultad de ingeniería para los de primer año y se sentó en el primer banco que encontró libre. Pudo notar que ya se habían formado grupitos y/o antiguos compañeros del colegio se habían reencontrado y estaban contando cómo había sido el verano...

Ella no hizo más que tratar de no llamar la atención.

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo, acabo de terminar los exámenes y AL FIN tengo tiempo. Espero que les guste ^^**

 **[FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

Capítulo 1 - _Llamada_

[Winry]

Winry se sentía extraña… ya había pasado un mes desde que se había mudado a Ciudad Central y a quien quería engañar… extrañaba a su Edward…

 _No me imaginé que iba a ser tan duro…_ \- pensó mientras dejaba su mochila al lado del escritorio que ella misma había montado, era un pequeño escritorio que estaba al lado de su cama.

Claro que no era la primera vez que Edward y Winry estaban separados por algún tiempo… pero le partía el corazón saber que no tenía idea de cuándo lo iba a ver a su querido Ed, al chico que conocía de toda su vida, al chico que hacía unos tres años y algunos meses había juntado valor y tartamudeando se había declarado. Era _su_ Ed. Como él estaba de viaje con Al, ella recibía llamadas de vez en cuando.

Winry suspiró.

Lo que más le dolía a la rubia era ver a las parejitas que se paseaban en el campus, el novio acompañaba a su chica a su siguiente clase e iban tomados de la mano. Y pensar que ella y su chico eran igual hacía poco más de un mes… oh, eso sonó a relación pasada. No señoras y señores, Winry trataba de no referirse a Ed como "algo pasado" pues era algo MUY actual. Siempre que se sentía mal miraba su muñeca, en ella tenía una pulsera de plata que decía " _te doy la mitad de mi vida_ " en la parte interna. Edward se la había regalado cuando estaban en la estación de tren, minutos antes de que Winry se marchara.

- **Te daré la mitad de mi vida, si tú a cambio me das la mitad de la tuya** \- esa era una frase muy característica de Edward.

Edward.

-BASTA WINRY –

Sacó su cuaderno y su estuche. Automáticamente se puso a hacer los ejercicios que le habían dejado para entregar a la semana siguiente.

-Tengo que concentrarme en estudiar, ahora eso es lo principal – _Winry, te estás auto-convenciendo._ Ella lo sabía. No importaba, si pensaba en Ed, no iba a aprobar las materias!

[Edward]

-¿Hermano? – Alphonse miró con atención a Ed, su hermano mayor.

-¿Mhh? –

-¿Estas despierto? –

-No – Edward quería dormir. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Había pasado dos días en ese patético tren y no veía las horas de llegar a ciudad central. Pero antes tenía que hacer una pequeña parada en Resembool. Qué molestia.

-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Es por Winry? –

-Si –

-Hermano, en dos días la verás-

-Pero quiero verla ahora, este tren llega a Resembool en tres horas, y estoy pensando seriamente en no pasar esta noche ahí contigo y con la abuela Pinako -

-Si tan apurado estás por ver a Winry, entonces no bajes del tren – Alphonse, voz de la razón.

Ed suspiró.

-¿Le puedes avisar a la abuela? –

-Claro que si – Al sonrió.

-Gracias hermanito –

Lo siguiente que hizo Ed fue mirar la ventana, con una... mirada perdida.

-Hermano –

-¿Mhh? –

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –

-Claro – dijo Ed y desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué hizo Winry cuando le diste la pulsera que te ayudé a elegir? –

-Se largó a llorar y me besó. No pidas más detalles –

-Ahh… mejor no te hablo más, tienes un humor – Ed había logrado que el amable y caballero Alphonse se molestara.

-Perdón Al, es que no pensé que una relación a distancia sería tan complicado. Apenas vamos un mes así y ya quiero verla.

 _[Oh Ed, también te está costando]_

La mirada de Al cambió.

-No, no pienses que voy a abandonarte, voy a viajar contigo todo el año, también quiero aprender muchas cosas a tu lado, siempre vamos a estar juntos, Alphonse – era increíble cómo Edward lograba descifrar la mirada de su hermanito.

El hermano menor sonrió.

-¿Cuándo volverás a Resembool? –

-No lo sé, lo que si se es que no puedo quedarme muchos días en ciudad central, principalmente porque Winry tiene que estudiar, y no quiero molestarla.

[Winry]

Se estiró en su silla. Llevaba unas cuatro horas haciendo los ejercicios y aún le faltaban algunos, pero ya había hecho la mayoría. Bueno, seguiría al día siguiente, por suerte ya era sábado.

Tomó su bolsito dispuesta salir de su departamento. Pero sonó el teléfono. Giró y atendió.

-¿Diga? –

-¿Winry? –

-¿EDWARD? – su corazón dio un vuelco, al fin le escuchaba.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo van esos estudios? –

-Estoy bien, justo estaba por salir a caminar. Por ahora me está yendo bien en la Universidad – dijo ella.

-Me alegro mucho –

-Ed –

-¿Si? –

-¿Qué tal el viaje? – preguntó Winry.

-De momento muuuy interesante, Al quiere aprender una especie de juego típico que le enseñaron en oriente, yo no tengo idea… -

-Te extraño – un instante después, Winry se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. No quería que Ed supiera que… ella estaba triste.

-Winry –

-Ed –

-Pronto iré a verte. No quiero que llores ¿Está bien? –

-Si – el nudo en la garganta le hacía doler a la rubia.

-Cálmate, no quiero que llores por mi. Quiero que llores de felicidad, como cuando te di la pulsera.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy por llorar? -

-Lo sé por el tono de tu voz - dijo él y ambos escucharon una campana - Winry, me tengo que ir, me están llamando para tomar el próximo tren –

-Está bien, cuídate por favor –

-Claro que sí. Te llamaré cuando pueda, cuidate –

-Bien – dijo ella tratando de no llorar. De verdad le extrañaba.

-Te amo –

-Te amo Ed –

Pi-pi-pi

Suspiró.

Se secó las lágrimas y se lavó la cara.

-No tengo que llorar, tengo que ser fuerte – se dijo para sí.

La llamada había sido extremadamente corta, pero le alegró escuchar la voz de la persona que más quería.

Salió del departamento un par de minutos después.

Su paseo y esa llamada le habían hecho entender varias cosas… como que ella no debía ser tan blanda, tenía que ser fuerte y no pensar en lo malo, no había que llorar cuando se encontrara sola, tenía que ver los puntos buenos de esa situación, no tenía que distraerse demasiado. Tenía que concentrarse en su carrera. Pero entendía que Ed era un gran pilar para ella. Y viceversa, claro está.

-Y vendrá a verme dentro de poco – susurró sonriendo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Espero que les guste !**_

 **[FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

Winry despertó con el sonido de su despertador… las siete en punto… la noche anterior se había dormido a las dos y media por quedarse estudiando. Fue derecho al baño, se duchó rápidamente con agua fría y volvió a su habitación. Se vistió con ropa de andar por casa, lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar sus apuntes y ponerse a estudiar. Ese día, a las tres de la tarde tendría un trabajo práctico con nota, que le iba a influir en la nota final… con bostezos incluidos se sumergió en sus interminables hojas y apuntes, que tenían más notas al margen que otra cosa, también con uno que otro corazón dibujado y una "E" al lado del corazón. Las horas se pasaron volando, todos los conocimientos que había adquirido en las ultimas 24 hrs la mareaban… trataba de acordarse de algo fijo, y se le venían a la cabeza otros cinco temas de los que no estaba tan segura. La vida del estudiante iba a acabar con ella.

Con el corazón en el cuello entró a un salón que daba directamente al patio, que tenía varios senderos que daban a la biblioteca, a otras facultades y a la cafetería… ella, junto con unos doscientos alumnos habían logrado ingresar, y este era su primer trabajo con nota. Más de uno tenía cara de dormido, otros tenían más café que sangre corriendo por sus venas. No faltaban los que estaban escribiendo con letra literalmente minúscula en pedacitos de papel para hacer trampa.

Se sentó en el cuarto lugar de la fila que estaba contra la pared que daba a la salida, ahí acostumbraba sentarse. Esperó nerviosa a la llegada del profesor, ese hombre de estatura baja y bigote, canoso y que siembre iba con camisa y corbata.

Cinco minutos después el lápiz y el cráneo de Winry echaban humo, sabía todas las preguntas, entendía y sabía hacer todos los ejercicios… no podía esconder su sonrisa. Miraba su viejo reloj de pulsera cada treinta segundos, temiendo que no le alcance la hora y media para terminar todo el trabajo. Se estaba muriendo de calor, recogió su melena rubia en una coleta larga.

La hora y media se pasó volando, era la quinta vez que Winry leía sus respuestas, en busca de alguna falta de ortografía o algo por el estilo. Quería que las pocas horas de sueño tengan su fruto… y que ese entusiasmo le dure toda la carrera. Sólo quedaban unos quince alumnos en esa enorme habitación. Vamos, era hora de dejar el maldito trabajo en el escritorio.

Un profesor que ella no había visto al menos hasta ese momento abrió la puerta y le dijo algo al profesor que Winry no escuchó… se quedó petrificada, un chico rubio con una trenza larga estaba caminando por el campus, como si fuera la primera vez que visitaba la universidad… el profesor desconocido cerró la puerta, fue cosa de veinte segundos, pero fue tiempo suficiente para reconocer esa trenza, el corazón de Winry había dado quince vuelcos, sentía cómo el calor se apoderaba de ella: nervios.

Cual resorte, se puso de pie y dejó el trabajo en el escritorio del profesor, que estaba leyendo Dios sabrá qué libro, se despidió y volvió a su lugar en busca de su mochila. Salió del curso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, gracias al sol tardó un par de segundos en poder ver bien.

-¿Winry? -

Ella se giró, él estaba atrás de ella, con una valija - seguramente con ropa - en una mano y en la otra con una bolsa de regalo, sobresalían unas flores.

-Ed – de dos zancadas se tiro en los brazos de su novio, que había dejado caer milagrosamente la bolsa sin que se estropearan las flores – ¿Qué haces aqui? Me dijiste que me ibas a llamar –

-Pero no hay nada como darle una sorpresa a tu novia – Edward le robó un beso y se separaron, tomo la bolsa en un rápido movimiento – espero que te guste, Al me ayudó a elegirlo.

Ella tomó la bolsa con curiosidad, lo primero que salía eran las flores, unas rosas que seguramente las había comprado hacía menos de media hora, al fondo de la bolsa había una caja de color rojo.

-Edward… - se colgó la bolsa cuidando de no pincharse con las espinas, abrió la caja con cuidado. Dentro había un hermoso reloj de pulsera, de un sutil color celeste, era muy parecido al que tenía… pero no tenía más de cinco años – ¿cuánto salió?

-No te voy a decir – Edward le quitó la mochila.

-¿Qué haces? Debes estar muy cansado – ella intentó de tomar su mochila pero Ed dio dos pasos hacia atrás para que no lograra agarrarla.

-Estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado a los trenes – dijo Ed sonriendo.

-Está bien – suspiró resignada – vamos a mi departamento, dejemos las cosas, ¿quieres que te cocine algo o salimos a comer afuera?

-Mhhh… es tarde para comer, pero yo tengo mucha hambre, vayamos a merendar – dijo Ed.

La pareja fue caminando hasta el departamento de Winry, aunque era pequeño y tenía pocos muebles, era perfecto incluso si dos se quedaban.

-Es lindo – Ed miraba con atención a todos lados – aunque le faltaría un sofá.

-Lo sé, estoy ahorrando para comprarlo – dijo Winry y se quitó la coleta que tenía hecha y Ed dejó sus cosas en la habitación.

-Bueno, vamos, ¿sugieres algún lugar? –

-Tú conoces Central mejor que yo – dijo ella. Me podrías dar un tour.

-Que haya estudiado seis meses aquí con Al no significa que conozca absolutamente todo, Central es grande –

-Bueno, hay muchas cafeterías y restaurantes por aquí –

-Conozco una que te gustará – dijo Edward y le robó otro beso.

La cafetería quedaba a tres cuadras, Winry había pasado más de una vez por ahí, aunque llevaba poco tiempo viviendo sola, se ubicaba bastante bien.

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos, daba a la ventana, estaba justo en una esquina.

-Buenas tardes – dijo un hombre con lentes y pelo oscuro.

-¡Maes! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Mustang? –

-¿Te conozco? –

-¡Soy Edward Elric! Nos conocimos hace un año, yo vivía aquí, iba a la academia para entrar en el ejército –

Maes Hughes era un Teniente Coronel del Ejército, o al menos eso era lo que Edward había entendido.

-Ahh, si, si te recuerdo, eres el niño al que no dejaron entrar por su baja estatura -

Ed lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Estás más alto – dijo Maes y miró a Winry.

-Ella es mi novia, Winry Rockbell –

-Un gusto – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bueno… ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Estoy cumpliendo una apuesta, Roy (Mustang) me ganó, tengo que trabajar aquí durante tres meses, el dueño es amigo de su madre –

-Ya veo – Ed miró divertido al militar.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Volverás a la academia? –

-No, estoy de visita – Maes miró a Winry.

-Yo voy a la universidad – dijo rápido ella al notar la mirada de curiosidad de Hughes.

-¿Ah si? Si necesitas algo no dudes en ir a verme por las mañanas al cuartel, eres bienvenida también en mi casa.

-No quiero molestar – dijo.

-No, no te preocupes, insisto –

-Gracias eehh… -

-Teniente coronel – dijo orgulloso… Winry sonrió – Bueno les dejo la carta – Maes dejó el menú a los novios – vuelvo en un rato.

Continuará…

* * *

 _ **-JuHinamori.**_


End file.
